Strange Love
by bloodrose
Summary: pg-13 just in case: plz r/r (its my first HP so don't kill me) Its been two years since the down fall of Voldermort. Ginny has just graduated from Hogwarts and decides to play 'cupid', but what happes when cupid strikes her with an arrow?


I'm not a real big fan at making up stories for Harry Potter so I warned you. Please r/r.  
  
Disclaimer: Do Not Own  
Strange Love  
"Talking" flashback ::Thinking:: (My Notes)  
Chapter One: What Happened So Far  
Ginny Weasley walked out of Hogwarts, now a full fledge witch. Her hair now a dark red that reached to the center of her back. She was gong to be working at the Ministry of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures department. She had figured out what she wanted to do two years ago when she met the strangest creature in the Dark Forest during detention.  
  
Ginny Weasley walked around the forest with Harry and Draco beside her. She had been sent to detention for being out of bed at a late hour. Hagrid had told them that something strange had been happening lately in the forest. So here they where, looking for any clue to what was going on.  
  
"This is stupid. Last time I was in here I was attacked." Malfoy wined.  
  
"What do you mean by YOU where attacked? He was after me." Harry shot back.  
  
"Will you two just shut up. You're in your seventh year. If anyone should be complaining it should be me. And you shouldn't be bickering. We where caught out of bed and now we have to pay. And it could be worse." Ginny said, annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Oh yea, how?" Draco asked.  
  
"We'll, Voldermort could still be alive. Or you could have your stupid 'bodyguards' still following you." Ginny responded, teasing Draco. She had stop being afraid of calling Voldermort by his name when she fought him.  
  
They year before Harry, Hermonie, Ron, Draco and Ginny had gone up against Voldermort. They had been surprised when Draco came up to them the day before and told them he wanted to help (My story, I choose what happened. You don't like too bad, don't read). To this day Ginny still wasn't completely sure how they had won. All she could really remember was Voldermort crying out in pain. Than Dumpledore came running in the room right then and told them to leave.  
  
"I guess your right. It's just that this forest has always given me the creeps." Draco said, barley above a whisper.  
  
Everyone had changed after Voldermort had been defeated; the ones who fought him had changed more than the others. But out of all the people Ginny knew, Draco had been the one to change the most. He had become a lot nicer. Ginny had asked him why he had changed ounce. He had told her that he didn't exactly know why. It was a dream he had. Ether way around it Ginny didn't care, she was just glade that he did.  
  
A movement to the right caught all three's attention. The next thing Ginny knew she saw a little figure run out, followed by a spider.  
  
The figure, which looked a lot like a butterfly, ran straight up to Ginny and hid behind her. The giant spider ran toward her too. Ginny didn't know what to do so she kicked it. It went flying into a tree and landed on the ground with a loud 'thump'. It quickly got up and moved back into the forest.  
  
"What is that?" Harry asked a few minutes later, pointing to the creature behind Ginny.  
  
"It looks like a cross between a pixy and a butterfly." Draco commented.  
  
"It's a fairy." A voice called from behind them. They turned around quickly to see Hagrid, Hermonie, and Ron. Hermonie spoke again, "I read about it ounce. Not many people see them, since they're so hard to catch. This must have been what's been making the forest and its creatures act so weird."  
  
"Um. Okay." Ron commented, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"It's really pretty." Ginny said, holding it in her hand.  
  
"I don't really know much about it. But from the way it's acting, I would guess that it likes you." Hermonie commented.  
  
Just then it flew away. Ginny just stood there, looking at it. Soon they started back to the castle.   
  
Since than she had been searching up anything she could get on fairies. She had kept it all a secret from almost everybody. The only people who knew where Ron, Harry, Hermonie and Draco.  
  
She didn't get to see them that often. They all worked in the same department at the ministry, The Dark Arts. They had to travel the world, looking for any sign of someone trying to bring about evil again.  
  
They hadn't been able to make it today because of a vampire case in Scotland. Even though she felt kind of bad, she understood.  
  
"Ginny." A girl called when she reached the edge of Hogsmede. She had long, light, red hair and crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Hi Runa. How are you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Great. I have some news for you." Runa responded.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, excitedly. Runa had gone to a magic school in America. Ginny had met her last year when she started working for the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"I just herd that where going to be partners." Runa said, a grin on her face.  
  
"Really? Great." Ginny answered, her grin matching Runa's. From the get- go Runa and her had hit it off. Runa was just as passionate, if not more, about creatures like fairies.  
  
"Why don't we go get a butterbear while we talk?" Runa suggested.  
  
"Sure." Ginny and Runa walked to the Three Broomsticks. After ordering their drinks they sat down at a table in front of the window.  
  
"The Ministry said that we could start on our research as soon as we want to." Runa and Ginny had both wanted to study Fairies and other mystical creatures like them. They where so passionate about it the head of their department had agreed.  
  
"That's great. When do you want to start?" Ginny asked  
  
"I was thinking in about a month. Since you just graduated and stuff. You need to learn a few things before we can actually start. But it will be fun. And I'm sure you need a break, I know I do."  
  
"Sounds good. Why don't I see if you can stay at my house so we can at least start on what we already know?" Ginny suggested.  
  
"Sure." By this time, both Ginny and Runa where done with their drinks. They stood up and headed to the Weasleys.  
  
a/n: tell me what you think. 


End file.
